


so I would strip your trappings off, beloved

by vulpines



Series: the prince(ss) and the scavenger: aka, f/f reylo drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breha Organa Solo - Freeform, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Leashes, Light Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, f/f reylo, more like..., they are switches but Breha is a service top in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/pseuds/vulpines
Summary: Breha has always been comfortable with Rey taking the lead; but there are definitely times when her scavenger needs to let go and she is always ready for the challenge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the prince(ss) and the scavenger: aka, f/f reylo drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	so I would strip your trappings off, beloved

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent filth based off a nsfw video I saw on Twitter last night. I wrote it while sipping on some gin literally just now.  
>   
> make of this what you will...

While calligraphy may have been a hobby she once excelled at, Breha Organa Solo is no poet. Yet, she could spend hours - days even! - waxing verses upon verses of adoration towards Rey of Jakku. She thinks sometimes - after the last few decades of ever-encroaching darkness, patricide, and the two years of ending a galactic war & ensuing recovery following that crimson day above Crait - that for once the Force must be looking out for her, to be given this chance.

Breha will take on any mission, any demand for reparative actions on her part without complaint as long as she gets the rest of her life at the side of this fierce scavenger girl. To the galaxy, Rey might be exulted as The Last Jedi (Breha does refuse to take on that mantle, even if she's still allowed a lightsaber); but to Breha, Rey is everything else entirely.

* *

So when they're sent to Cantonica per the New Galactic Commonwealth's request (utterly out of place amongst the glitz and the excess of the galaxy's wealthiest) and Breha catches Rey's eyes widen & glance back at a passing couple (the Hapan ambassador she thinks, trailed closely by a Twi'lek wearing a bejeweled collar on a leash)...well, a thought occurs to Breha.

Barely halfway through the gala and their first night in Canto Bight, any being with eyes could sense that Rey of Jakku was simply done. Breha, knowing her bondmate all too well now, takes note.

"No wonder Rose wanted to burn this entire city down!" Rey huffs snarkily, collapsing on their (admittedly comfortable) bed as soon as they entered their hotel room before even taking off her boots. "I don't know why Poe insisted _we_ come _here_ _,_ placating _these_ kinds of people out of everyone else who could use our help in the galaxy." 

Breha moves subtly, grasping one of the other woman's outstretched legs so as to tug off the boots as Rey stretches like a Sullust sandcat. 

"Well you _are_ advertising yourself as The Last Jedi," she says softly with a habitual eye-roll before continuing, "of course they want you."

Rey frowns. "They want you too, Breha."

The taller woman huffs, a knowing look in her eye.

"Yeah, they want to ogle us - the Jedi who tamed the former Jedi Killer! Don't be surprised if they ask us to whip out our sabers tomorrow during the conference talks and have us recreate the battle on Starkiller Base."

"Your jokes still haven't gotten any better," Rey comments sharply, but she shakes her head fondly and strokes Breha's scar, and Breha can't stop the soft grin that emerges on her face. Rey tugs her down for a kiss before she can change out of her own garments at just the small, unintended hint of crooked teeth and dimples. 

(Later, as the sweat cools on their bodies under the moonlight haze peaking through their hotel room window, Rey says quietly: "I'm not used to this."

"Used to what, cyar'ika?" Breha whispers.

"Just...this. Other people wanting a version of me, being this figurehead of hope, having to be at the beck & call of the Commonwealth's guilt-tripping. I guess I didn't realize what we were taking on." She pauses, before sighing and moving closer with a yawn.

"I'm just tired of having to be _on_ all the time, putting on this persona. I just want to be me, with you.")

* *

The next morning after the gala, Breha's own eyes catch on a familiar looking set - not bejeweled, but a pair in off-white leather - as she lingers around some of the morning market stalls located behind the higher-end shops.

Her Jedi attempts to haggle for parts a few stalls over, clear frustration and a few Huttese swears bleeding through their bond. Breha thinks - of Rey the night before, gaze returning to the Hapan-Twil'lek couple intermittently throughout the night, and later, brow furrowed in a sleep that should've been more peaceful - and Breha makes a decision.

* * * * *

It is their last day on Canto Bight and Breha retires to their room early (ostensibly, to meditate, while Rey gets stuck answering some lingering questions to take back to the New Commonwealth government). 

Rey returns to a darker room, only illuminated by a few candles and the hint of moonlight angled in from the sky above. "Breha?" she calls.

"Take off your clothes," a dulcet voice commands, emerging from her left; a shadow in the darkened doorway to the bathroom. Rey stills, reaching out through the bond to affirm... _so it's to be one of those nights, then?_

_Yes._ Then a softer phrase - _only if_ _you want, love -_ echoes through the Force.

And Rey feels herself release some of the tension that's been holding her together throughout these last necessary days politicking and playing exhibition for all of these rotten people. _Yes, I do want._

Rey starts unwrapping the fabric around each arm; she doesn't usually wear them anymore, unless they're training or gearing up for a fight, but it's the image the galaxy knows. She removes the rest of her clothing a touch more slowly than she normally would - not really putting on a show, but a part of her secretly hoping to tempt her lover into losing her cool, as their usual dynamic.

As she moves closer to the bed, naked now, a pair of large hands suddenly materializes from behind to stroke her shoulders; but Rey isn't totally unaware, and catches one of the hands with one of her own. 

"Trying to take me by surprise, huh?" She quips, nipping Breha's right pointer finger with lightly with her teeth. The other woman's free hand moves to tangle at the base of Rey's hair, tugging back with a subdued force. 

"You're mine tonight, scavenger," states the imperious voice reminiscent of the former master of the Knights of Ren before the pressure subsides. And oh, as much as Rey loves how much power she has over Breha - the power the latter allows her to wield; the faith she places in her, someone from nowhere - it's equally arousing to sink into the backseat, let the other woman command her now in a way that toes the line between apprehension and total trusted devotion.

Rey turns around, breaking the built-up tension for just a moment to press her lips softly against the edge of Breha's jaw. 

_I'm always yours...and you're mine,_ she reiterates through that livewire connecting them both. Breha presses an equally brief kiss to her forehead, before pushing Rey to sit on the bed.

"I've brought you a gift, pet." The box opens and Rey reaches in to caress a lead mead of butter-soft leather, hooked onto a choker made of the same material. A memory (her own? or Breha's...sometimes the bond makes it hard to tell) of a few nights prior at the gala; Rey doesn't usually blush but she thinks she might be now. The fact that her lover knows her so well, knows exactly what she needs, generally ready to indulge her own curiosities and appetites...

"Thank you, darling. I love it," she pauses, baring her neck while meeting the taller woman's gaze head-on. Breha gulps slightly (as Rey intended) before reaching down to set the box to the side and pick up the collar in Rey's hands. It's quiet as Breha places the leather around Rey's neck, just the sound of their breathing in the room amidst the background ambience of the city around them. The click of the metal buckle sends shivers up Rey's spine, and Breha puts a finger in between her skin and the stretched collar, making sure it's not too tight. Then, she picks up the other looped end of the lead and walks back a few steps.

It's not an extremely long leash; honestly, it's probably meant for some generically upper-middle-class Cantonica tourist's alien pet, to keep relatively close. But Rey's appreciative that Breha didn't buy her something more ostentatious; Breha might be the descendent of queens and while Rey has grown used to better standards for herself in life, there are some things too discomforting for a girl brought up scavenging in Jakku. The leather - initially cool - starts to warm against her skin, and the tug of it as she begins to lay back higher in the bed has her nipples start to tighten.

"You're so beautiful, cyar'ika, with my lead around your neck." Breha gathers more of it in her hand as she kneels on the bed, legs on either side of Rey's outstretched body. She's removed her nightshirt now, and Rey takes the opportunity to drink in this vision of thick, muscular thighs and supple breasts and a gorgeous face. She yearns to suck on those large, dusty nipples and stroke the moles littered on her torso & chest; all darker against the pale creaminess of Breha's skin. And while Breha's lips & tongue were made for kissing (and suckling...everywhere), Rey wants nothing more than to taste Breha. 

_What do you want, Rey?_ whispers the hidden voice of her lover.

And Rey knows the answer that will satisfy them both tonight, in different but equal ways.

_I want to please you._

* *

Breha moves up to perch along the mountain of pillows at the headboard's base, sitting upright naked with her legs spread wide. She gathers up more of the excess lead in her hand, tugging on the leather to pull Rey closer. "I want your tongue on me," she commands, all business now.

Rey obliges with a quiet moan, leaning into the tension around her neck to nuzzle her face into the apex between the other woman's thighs. She inhales deeply, taking in that heady scent that she adores, reveling in the fact that Breha's not so unaffected as she tries to maintain.

She presses a light sucking kiss to the surrounding hood, the moves to sweep her tongue lower, licking up the slit and alongside Breha's labia. The latter's hips twitch up marginally, and Rey moans again before bringing her her fingers up to tease against Breha's opening as she sucks on her clit. Breha still keeps some tension on the lead, while another hand moves softly to sweep aside some of Rey's fallen hair back behind her ear. 

It doesn't take too long for Breha to start breathing more heavily, hips moving at a steady pace as Rey continues to suckle and lick and press her fingers in deep to that soft spongy place. Rey's face glistens from a dampness that is better than any kind of rain, and she wishes she could get some relief for herself were it not for needing her other hand to hold her weight up. 

Rey flicks her tongue a bit more strongly against Breha's clit when the latter's thighs start to shake. Breha comes quietly this time, biting her lower lip and hips pulsing against Rey's lips & nose. 

"Good girl...you were so good, my quick strong learner," Breha pants as she comes down from her high. Rey aches to touch herself, to reach that same place of pure exhilaration too, but she knows waiting for Breha's touch will feel even better.

After a few minutes, Rey feels the leash grow tighter again as one pale hand manuevers her to turn around so that she's leaning back against the space between Breha's warm, wet thighs. 

"I think you deserve to come now, pet," She soothes, stroking brown hair away from a pleading freckled face. 

"Yes, please, baby...I want your hands on me."

"Here?" Breha contemplates, bringing the hand holding the leash down to tweak Rey's nipple before cupping her breast, the conflicting sensations of warm skin and leather against her flesh causing goosebumps. "Or maybe here?" she asks again, using the other free hand to slip her thumb into Rey's open, wanting mouth. 

_You know where,_ huffs Rey's voice inside with just a pinch of snark, before she uses her words in more of a conciliatory way. "Lower, please love."

Breha tugs on the leather with a small smirk while reaching her other hand down, fingers teasing Rey’s wet folds while the heel of her palm rubs slowly against her clit; the dual sensations of that bit of tightness around her neck and everything else below has her clit throbbing.

“P l e a s e - your fingers, inside...need you!” she cries out, tilted back to gaze into Breha’s deep eyes, choking a bit at the heady hazy feeling as the collar gets tighter around her throat. 

Breha teases her with heavy fingertips for several minutes, circling around her entrance and playing with her increasingly apparent arousal as Rey gasps, yearning for more.

Rey sobs in relief when, finally, she’s gifted both a bit more air at the same time as one and then two of Breha’s fingers, pressing deeper and stretching her out. Unfortunately, all of their toys are on the Falcon, but Rey’s wet enough and so close to the edge already.  _ Harder _ , she manages to push, before remembering:  _please_.

“Yeah? Does my sweet scavenger want it harder?” Breha croons as Rey nods frantically, turning her head to rub against the muscled bicep within reach, pressing a few wet kisses to the beauty marks that dot skin.

Breha let’s go of the leash then, only to grasp Rey around the neck with her other hand just underneath where the collar sits. She hinges forward at an angle slightly, to better reach the opposite arm deeper so that the heel of her palm can rub against Rey’s clit faster with more pressure.

“Are you gonna come hard for me, sweetheart? This is what you needed, wasn’t it?” Breha whispers but it might as well be a shout in Rey’s ears, as her legs and hips twitch up and up. She hears a higher-pitched soft whine, and realizes belatedly it’s coming from her own mouth as the other woman continues speaking.

“What would all these fine politicians think, seeing their jedi making such a mess all over Kylo Ren’s fingers? All of that, ripe for me...”

And with everything - Breha’s voice in her ear and hand controlling her neck, large hot fingers curling in and out with obscenely wet sounds and a furious touch to her clit - Rey’s legs splay out, toes curling as she comes hard. She moans brokenly, breath hitching into the curve of Breha’s arm which she clutches like a lifeline, undulating through the rush that runs through her veins. 

* *

It feels like a lifetime passes - although it’s probably only a few minutes - when Rey starts coming back to herself. Breha has removed the collar and the leash and gently removes her fingers from where they’re hooked inside Rey below. Rey’s eyes still remain half-closed, but she revels in the feel of her hair being softly stroked back and the soft, satisfied sound of Breha tasting her off her fingers, before that same hand comes back down to offer her a taste as well.

Eventually, her large partner rolls her over to lay flat on her belly to get up from the bed; Rey reaches tiredly for one of the fluffy pillows to snuggle. Breha returns from the fresher with a warm damp towel, cleaning softly between Rey’s legs and then massaging out certain parts of Rey’s upper back and neck.

“Was that alright?” Breha questions with such a besotted look on her face before lumbering down beside her, reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek.

“It was perfect...fuck, I love your hands,” Rey nearly purrs in delight before rolling to her back, letting out a short giggle and marveling at how much more free she feels.

“You deserve to feel that good, always,” says Breha straightforwardly. She pulls Rey closer by the hips to rain little pecks across her face, tracing the freckles there as she repeats: “Thank you, thank you, thank you...”

“I should be thanking you...that leash was a good purchase, if a bit unnecessary,” Rey quips, the grin wide on her face before it contorts into a small yawn.

“You can use it on me next time and maybe then you’ll agree it was necessary,” Breha shoots back with a rare, roguish wink. 

Rey definitely likes the idea of that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the poem "aubade" by amy lowell. art by the amazing miztooka (who also writes some fab fic!).  
>   
> as always, please let me know if there are any tags I missed that I should add! my first time writing f/f anything properly tbh 🙈  
>   
> you can find me on the bird app @maha_ranis!


End file.
